Miss Van Cleef (Get Smart)
Miss Van Cleef (Diahn Williams) is a spy in the 1967 episode "That Old Gang of Mine" for the TV series "Get Smart". At the beginning of the episode, Agent Maxwell Smart is introduced to Miss Van Cleef, who is the Assistant to Commander Hatthaway, the head of British CONTROL in London. Smart must pose as the American gangster known as The Scar in order to infilitrate the notorious Scorpion Gang. These international jewel thieves are led by The Dutchman, who answers to a mysterious figure known only as "X". In the meantime, the Chief and Agent 99 try to figure out who the KAOS double agent within British CONTROL is. Smart posing as The Scar, steals the Crown Jewels along with the gang. During the caper, Smart makes a call to British CONTROl headquarters, and Miss Van Cleef answers. When she finishes the call, the camera zooms in on her lovely legs, and we see a scorpion tatoo on her inner thigh. This means that Van Cleef is a double agent, and member of the Scorpion Gang herself. During the caper, two of the gang members are killed. When Smart and the last remaining gang member named The Turk, arrive back at the hideout, The Dutchman shoots him. Van Cleef wearing a black overcoat, busts through the door and shoots The Dutchman, leaving only Van Cleef and Smart. She is just about to shoot Smart, when she the gun she is holding is shot out of her hand by the Chief. The Chief enters the room with Agent 99 and Commander Hathaway. They all assume that Van Cleef was "X", and used her position at British CONTROL to engineer the geobreak and plan the robbery. Smart then said that, because she was a double agent, she had to kill The Dutchman in order to get the jewels for KAOS. while they are talking to Smart, Hathaway and Van Cleef hold guns on the three CONROL agents. Van Cleef explains that Hathaway is the real "X" and the KAOS agent too. After Van Cleef relieved the agents of their guns, Hathaway explained why he had to kill the them. It finishes the perfect crime, "that way KAOS gets the Royal Jewels, I get credit for destroying the Scorpion Gang, my cover remains secure, and American Control gets a black-eye for their involvement in the robbery. Just when everything looks bleak, Smart pulled out a nitro bottle and threatened to blow them all to kingdom come. Hathaway dropped his gun, and the American CONTROL agents took the upper hand. When Agent 99 told Max he was so brave, he said it was nothing, the nitro bottle was empty. He then threw it up in the air, and everyone's attention shifted to the bottle. Luckily the Chief caught it harmlessly before the bottle could crash to the ground and blow them all up. Hathaway and Van Cleef were taken into custody off screen. Trivia *Diahn Williams appeared as the spy Bohrman in the 1969 episode "Smart Fell On Alabama" for the TV series "Get Smart". Gallery screenshot_9254.png screenshot_9258.png screenshot_9260.png screenshot_9261.png screenshot_9262.png screenshot_9263.png screenshot_9264.png screenshot_9265.png screenshot_9266.png screenshot_9268.png VanCleef.png|The two villains look anxiously at each other as Smart threatens to drop the bomb. VanCleef2.png|Preferring prison to death, the pair drop their guns and surrender. screenshot_9269.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Redhead Category:Spy Category:Pistol Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Stockings or Nylons